Transreflective color filters may be used widely in liquid crystal display devices, for example liquid crystal color panels in mobile products such as a cellphone, since they can provide color images with high brightness and high quality in indoor and outdoor environments. In the indoor environment, white light of a backlight source is transmitted through the transreflective color filters to realize bright color images; and in the outdoor environment, sunlight enters the transreflective color filters and then is reflected, and thereby relative bright color images can also be obtained. In order to obtain color images with high brightness and high quality in both of bright and dark environments (e.g., outdoor and indoor environments), considerations should be given to both the reflection property and transmission property of the transreflective color filter at the same time, and both of the properties require the brightness and the color saturation as high as possible. The brightness and the color saturation contradict with each other: increasing the thickness of a color film can increase the color saturation, but the brightness will be reduced because of increase of absorption; and decreasing the thickness of the color film can increase the brightness, but the color saturation will be reduced. Therefore, how to balance the brightness and the color saturation reasonably becomes an important factor in improving the property of the transreflective color filter.